chibiesfandomcom-20200223-history
Habacuc
Habacuc is a male character and is a background character and supporting character in Chibies. He is a former antagonist. Personality Habakkuk was a cruel and stingy boy who had no mercy on anyone, but over time he eventually changed and opted for his redemption and became one of the trusted friends of Bedir, Kofi, Chika and Amal today. He is shown to be currently a kind, patient, kind-hearted, humorous and sometimes a little distracted person, although his arrogance still remains in his personality, but for good, his old personality was cruel, arrogant (still remains, but for good, being arrogant only for villains), vindictive, insensitive and despicable as he went so far as to attempt to destroy the relationship of Chika and Amal. Habacuc is the human boyfriend of Millie Skeleton, but without him knowing that Millie has a lover Mike Skeleton and does not suspect that Millie is by Habacuc for interest and that she really loves Mike and not him (Habacuc), as he thinks Millie loves, when in fact she does not like him. Habacuc also believes in the redemption of the evil skeletons, although he is too naive, Habacuc does not realize that the evil skeletons are not redeemed and that they can kill, an example is his girlfriend betrayed Millie and his lover Mike, who can end Habakkuk at any time , without suspecting that Millie betrays Habacuc with a boy who is of her species, a skeleton. He is also a victim of Millie and Mike's malice towards him, for being a rich human and also for being a human, that Millie believes that his species ridiculed the skeletons and why both she and Mike and other skeletons want kill the humans. He is also friends with Mike Skeleton without suspecting that he is also his enemy and that he has a relationship with Millie Skeleton, his girlfriend-skeleton and he neither suspects that either Mike or Millie are evil, until when Millie and Mike decide to reveal their true intentions for Habakkuk. Habacuc is a wealthy boy, after his redemption from ex-villain, Habacuc became a multimillionaire, and has a huge fortune and this fortune was what caught the attention of two greedy and dangerous villains: Millie Skeleton and Mike Skeleton. Relationships * Jacques (father) * Lemmy (mother) * Vanessa (younger sister) * Clara (paternal aunt) * Millie Skeleton (girlfriend or former girlfriend or better, "false girlfriend" and her enemy). * Samira Skeleton (best friend, and possibly new love interest/girlfriend). * Mike Skeleton (false "best friend and brother", and his enemy). Trivia *Habacuc is the first villain of Chibies to be officially redeemed (reformed, which has become good). *He, Sunflower, And Kasi are only villains in Chibies who are humans, the other villains are skeletons. *Habacuc is the first character to be betrayed and be considered a "horn" because of Millie Skeleton's betrayal of his false "friend" (Mike Skeleton). The second is just Aspasia Skeleton, but in the case of Aspasia his betrayal is forgiven and justified, since there is another girl fighting for the love of Aspasio, while of Habacuc Millie's interest in him is only for money, while she and his lover Mike Skeleton, who keep an eye on his fortune and then to kill him as all skeletons do in regard to his revenge against humans. *The two skeletons (Millie and Mike) that Habacuc relate to or have a small friendship, are villains and not "good skeletons" as Habacuc thought, because later it is in fact that Habacuc will discover the true personality of Mike and Millie in relation to him (Habacuc). *Habakkuk may be considered the first human to fall victim to skeptical coup plotters, in which case the two greedy skeletons are a couple of lovers and Habakkuk is the "horn", since his girlfriend is one of the two coup skeletons. *Habakkuk is a Spanish variant of the name Habakkuk. *His nickname is Haba, which was nicknamed by Millie. *His relationship with Millie and Mike, the two greedy and evil skeletons, has a plot typical of a Mexican novel. Gallery Habacuc (2).png Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Background Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Heroes Category:Teenagers Category:Male Heroes Category:Humans Category:Rich Characters Category:Boyfriends Category:Redeemed Villains